


Fantober Day 2: Tea and Coffee

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: All the coffee-related tropes, And this prompt is only a week late!, F/M, Fluff but not quite tooth rotting, No editing we write at midnight and die like men, all of them - Freeform, coffee shop AU, mentions of Pacifica's jerk parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: In which Dipper bumps into an old friend, quite literally.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Fantober Day 2: Tea and Coffee

Dipper rubbed his eyes and groaned. Blinking, he checked the time, and realized that he'd been typing for three hours. He stood up, stretched, and collected his books and laptop. Upon glancing around, he discovered that the previously empty Bornes and Nables was now buzzing with fellow college students, senior citizens, and homeschool moms. The brunet waved to the cashier Natasha and walked out. He turned left, in the direction of the nearest Starbucks, and felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket to check his messages and smiled. 

Mabel 

hey bro bro 

guess who finally got that second date 

Me 

That's great, Mabel! 

Is it the theater guy? 

Mabel 

heck yeah 

his names roger 

hes a freshman too 

looks how norman would as a really hot human 

Me 

Did you just 

Compare him to a pile of gnomes? 

Mabel 

yeh 

but like 

hes a really cute pile of gnomes 

Me 

Well, have fun! 

Dipper chuckled and went to tuck his phone away when— 

"Hey, look out!" 

He bumped into a young woman and fell back. Her tea splashed all over both of them. She bent to pick it up, her back still to him. Hurriedly, he knelt to help. 

"Shoot, I am so, so sorry, I will buy you another, just—you!" He looked up to see a familiar blonde. 

Pacifica gasped. "Dipper? What on earth are you doing here?" She finished picking up her travel mug and stood. 

"I mean, I go to college right over—why are you here? I mean, I'm not saying you wouldn't be able to get in, you're smart, you could get in, I mean—" Dipper waved a hand at his surroundings. 

"You wouldn't expect the daughter of two of the richest people on the West Coast to be here." She took his silence as an answer and continued. "Well, I am on a gap year, and I am working at the Starbucks over here because my parents don't want me to go to college and have prohibited me from using any of their bank accounts or the account for this specific occasion which I set up for myself." She blew air from her teeth, a shadow briefly crossing her face before she grinned again. "Anyways, how have you and Mabel been? I know Soos mentioned Mabel was at some art school or something, right?" 

Dipper nodded, continuing his walk to the Starbucks. "She's majoring in fashion design. And... I'm sorry about your parents. I'd really think they would've changed by now, especially what with the—" 

"The time you set an angry manotaur on their polo game. Yeah, you'd really think that would change their minds." 

"That's not what I was going to say. I was actually thinking of that time Ford and Stan let a bunch of multicolored bats loose in the ballroom." 

"Ah, yes. Truly inspiring." She whacked him on the arm. "I still haven't forgiven your uncles for that, you know." 

"That's completely fair. You have to admit, the bats were nice looking." 

They turned the corner and reached the coffee shop. 

"But they didn't just stay in the ballroom," Pacifica countered, opening the door before he had a chance to open it for her. 

"True. Well, I am sorry about that. Anyway, um, I guess you need to go to work now. And I have a class in about twenty minutes." He rubbed the back of his neck and flushed as she grabbed his hand and sat him down in a chair. 

"I'll bring your coffee out in five minutes. Don't go anywhere—I know how you like it." 

As Dipper waited for her to come back, he checked his phone again and winced when he saw a small chip on the glass. He looked around the Starbucks, waving at one of his classmates. 

"Okay, so I guess that's it then." Pacifica handed him his coffee and he stood. He handed her a five and thanked her, and walked out. She waved, smirking slightly as she did so. 

Once outside, Dipper shifted his coffee to the other hand and noticed something on his napkin. 

Next Saturday at 2, same place and time. You owe me a tea. 

I missed you, loser. 

-P (618) 618-6186 

Dipper chuckled and grabbed his phone, looking to make sure nobody was coming toward him with a hot beverage. 

Me 

Hey Mabel 

Guess who's got a date?


End file.
